


Bad News on a Terrible Day

by Semi_problematic



Series: Terrible Things [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, this is really sad maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: This can always get worse.





	Bad News on a Terrible Day

"Mr. Waldenbeck?" A nurse stepped up to the group all sitting next to Lukas' hospital room. Helen and Gabe reached out for each others hands and held them tight while Philip kept his hands in his lap. Bo stood up, slowly, taking his hat off.

"That's me." It was the softest Bo's voice had ever been.

The nurse smiled at him. It was a sad smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute? It's about Lukas and something we've noticed."

Bo nodded, not even looking back about Helen, Gabe, and Philip as he walked away. He walked away with the nurse, walking around a corner with her and disappearing.

Bo was gone for almost twenty minutes, he was crying when he got back. It was odd, seeing him with tears falling down his cheeks when he normally had a stone cold face. His hat was back on his head and if Philip hadn't known any better he'd assume Bo was using it to hide. Gabe stood up, walking towards him, opening his arms for a hug that Bo rejected. He stayed silent and sat back down. Helen opened her mouth to speak next but Gabe placed his hand on her thigh, shushing her. Philip still didn't move, but he did keep his eyes on Bo. 

What did that nurse say to him? 

Bo was quiet for ten more minutes, silent tears streaming down his face. If you hadn't seen his face you'd assume he was just a quiet and stoic man. He was a stoic man, but he was slowly crumbling. And for once Philip could understand why. He was falling apart because of Lukas, too. It was heartbreaking to see the one you loved hooked up to only machines, not knowing if they'll wake up or speak to you again. It was scary, scarier than the night at the cabin. Scarier than Philips life had ever been.

Bo took a shaky breath and wiped his eyes with his tough hands. "Lukas.." 

Philip felt sick just hearing the way he said the boys name. Helen and Gabe clung to each other.

Bo sniffled, shaking his head. "The nurse.. she.. uh.. she told me that.. he won't be able to um.."

"What?" Helen practically screamed.

Bo jumped. It was odd seeing him be the scared one. "He won't be able to walk.. most likely.."

Philip looked up. "What?" The way he said it made it sound like he was being choked.

"They said that.. it's barely a one percent chance that he'll feel anything under his hips.. they said it's combined with the way he had fallen.. and the place he was shot." Bo looked like a robot now. He was staring at nothing. "It's my fault.." His voice was breaking.

Gabe shook his head, reaching out to touch Bo but stopping himself. "It isn't your fault at all.."

"I brought the damn bike to him, how isn't it my fault?"

Helen spoke next, which surprised all of them. "You didn't shoot him, Bo. I know he's your boy and this must he terrible but it isn't your fault."

Philip rubbed his eyes, sniffling. It felt like his fault. He didn't try to stop Lukas when he asked to go do a jump. Hell, he told him to. And now Lukas is barely alive, hooked up to machines, and most likely paralyzed. He ran his fingers through his hair, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Gabe asked.

"I need some air." Philip whispered, walking towards the elevators. He pulled his phone out and slipped his ear buds in and started to listen to their playlist.

\- 

The next few days were hard. Bo got more and more distant, only staying in Lukas' room and only letting Rose and a few other friends from school visit him. Philip ended up telling them it was his fault. Gabe told him it wasn't, that it was the shooters fault, the same way Helen told Bo. Bo was angry. He told Philip that he didn't want to see him around the hospital again and if he did he'd tell someone. He said he didn't want to risk Philip hurting him any more.

Philip didn't stop going. He just started to go when Bo wasn't in the room. When he'd go home for the night or when he'd go eat, Philip would sneak in and sit with Lukas and hold him. It killed Philip, knowing that Lukas might not feel his hand on his thigh. Everything in Lukas' life will be ripped away from him when he wakes up and Philip could have stopped it, but he didn't.

Philip tried talking to him about happy things, unsure if Lukas could even hear him or if he was listening. He'd tell him about his day and about how much her missed him. He'd talk about everything he could before Bo came back.

He even resorted to praying. He'd pray before bed and whenever they'd drive to the hospital. He never believed in god and his family was never religious but he couldn't not do it. Lukas needed every chance he could get at a normal life again and since Philip already messed one part up he needed to try and fix the rest of it.

\- 

The day Lukas woke up Bo called. They came to a silent agreement not to talk about anything and just avoid each other. He still believed Philip was a bad influence but Lukas seemed to like the kid, so how bad could he really be. Bo was talking to a few nurses that were checking on Lukas when Philip got there. Lukas didn't seem upset so Philip was sure Bo hadn't told him what happened. 

Philip walked into the room, slowly, smiling at Lukas. "You're awake?"

Lukas' face brightened almost immediately. "Hey.. how bad do I look?"

Philip forced out a grin. Maybe he can feel them still.. or maybe he hasn't noticed. He is on tons of pain meds. "Real bad."

Bo was looking at them with a small smile. He was most likely thankful that Lukas was still happy. "Um.. hate to break it up, but I gotta talk to Lukas.." It was a sad smile, Philip should've known.

Lukas turned to Bo. "Yeah, dad?"

The nurse was still there, as if they were ready to help tell Lukas.

"Um.. the bullet and the fall.." Bo looked down, pulling his hand away from Lukas' bed. "It um.."

"It what, dad?"

The nurse cut in, putting her hand on Lukas' arm. "You're paralyzed?"

Lukas froze, looking around. "What?" 

"I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad


End file.
